<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>smooth by gemini_hyuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296704">smooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck'>gemini_hyuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, lee taeyong - Fandom, taeyong - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Insecure Lee Taeyong, JaeMin, Jaehyun - Freeform, Johnny - Freeform, Jungwoo - Freeform, Mark - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, chenle - Freeform, donghyuck - Freeform, haechan - Freeform, jeno - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, kun - Freeform, lucas - Freeform, moon taeil - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, renjun - Freeform, ten - Freeform, winwin - Freeform, yuta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_hyuck/pseuds/gemini_hyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which y/n is sick and taeyong goes into mother mode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>smooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“babe it’s just a small cold i’m not going to die.” i whined for the fiftieth time. this try, like the others, failed. miserably. </p><p>“i don’t care if it’s “just a small cold” you’re staying in that bed until you feel better. don’t make me call doyoung.” i sighed in defeat knowing that, while taeyong was nice enough to not man handle me, doyoung would not show his level of restraint.</p><p>“fine. can i have some soup then, please?” taeyong finally relaxed and nodded, glad that i was working with him. the second he left the room i picked up my phone and called johnny, knowing he’d help me get out of taeyong’s iron grip and also that johnny could drive. the line was wringing as i started to pull a shirt over my head. i was tip toeing down the hall to get to the door when johnny answered, all but screaming my name through my phone. i flinched and while my phone didn’t fly out of my hand, my fuzzy socks slipped on the hard wood floor and down i went. i heard a chuckle and looked to the end of the hall.</p><p>“smooth, sweetheart. real smooth.” taeyong said as he walked over. he helped me up then picked up my phone where johnny, who heard the thud, was asking if i was ok. “she’s fine johnny. she’s gonna have to call you later.” his soft eyes fixed on me then. “love if you wanted me to leave you could’ve just told me.” he looked hurt and a little insecure and i frowned. </p><p>“no no babe that wasn’t it at all. it’s just… when i get sick you get a little, well, overprotective. and i love that you care so much. but it’s really just a cold yongie. i promise. okay?” he nods and a sheepish smile.</p><p>“i’m sorry for being overbearing. i just worry about you a lot and i know that you don’t get to see me a lot so when you get sick i get a chance to show you how much i care because i don’t really get the chance to very often and i just get scared that maybe you’ll question whether or not i care because i can’t be here all the time and i just love you so much and i-” i stepped forward and pecked him lightly on the lips. </p><p>“hey. don’t do that to yourself. i know that you care about me. i know that you love me. and it’s ok that you can’t be around all the time. i completely understand that. whenever i see you guys on the news or performing i think to myself “that’s my boyfriend. that’s him on that stage. that’s my boyfriend out there inspiring the world.” and you are. and i am so incredibly proud of you and honored that you chose me.” he nodded and smiled brightly at me. “now. you go get the soup and make us some tea and i’ll get the blankets and pick a movie for us.” he heads into the kitchen and i grab a few fluffy blankets from our closet. i headed to the living room to see taeyong setting the bowl down next to two mugs of hot tea. i walked over and he sat down, helping me drape the blankets over us.</p><p>“you know what?” he said as the movie started. i shifted slightly from my position on his chest to look at him. “i’m kinda glad you got sick. now i have a valid excuse to be here. and i get to spend more quality time with my beautiful girlfriend.” i laughed and snuggled back into him.</p><p>“smooth, lee. real smooth.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>